User talk:Diesel 10 Fan
Hi! This is ZEM, I brought back your old user page! :) ZEM talk to me! 14:08, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry You hadn't been on the wiki in a couple of months, so I saw no reason to keep your user page around. Obviously I was mistaken. Sorry for any distress caused. Aurum Ursus 01:19, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Season 13 Club NEWS As for our YouTube division of the Season 13 Club... I am transferring all of my Thomas material from my maddogmuttz channel to my new ZEM1993 channel. This will not be done for a few days, so please be patient while the videos are down. Thank you very much, ZEM talk to me! 19:16, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Season 13 Club NEWS update #1 OK, this is to let all of the Season 13 Club members know that I have my videos re-uploaded, plus some, on YouTube. You can check them out here: ZEM1993 on YouTube. Also, check out the latest merchandise and book news in my video! :D ZEM talk to me! 23:46, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Diesel 10 in HOTR Hi there! I'm new to wikia and noticed that you are a Diesel 10 fan. :) I'm working on a rewrite of Hero of the Rails and I'm trying to fit Diesel 10 in there, as well as fixing some major goofs in the movie. Visit my page for more info! (It's still in progress so bear with any minor stuff.) you evil diesel or nice diesel? Robertbobbobby 21:26, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Robertbobbobby, A mix of both. He's mean like in TATMR, but he's still under Sir Topham Hatt's control. TheRailwayIndustry 11:55, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Misty Island Rescue Hello Season 14 Club members! Time for some more news! If you haven't been around the Wiki in awhile, be sure to stop by the Misty Island Rescue article! Beware of spoilers! ;) ZEM talk to me! 07:10, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: why? Becasue, if you haven't noticed the warnings everywhere, we're trying to keep it a secret for people who don't want to know. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:44, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Diesel 10 in TV series? It might be interesting to see Diesel 10 in the TV series, aside from specials. But I can imagine his personality being slightly similar to Zorran from TUGS. It'd be interesting to see him boss Devious Diesel, 'Arry and Bert around as well. But that's just me -- User:ChipmunkRaccoon 7:44 pm, 7/24/2010 Hey Why don't you put the picture of Diesel 10 in CGI on your page? Mcqueen9000 01:34, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Season 14 Club - Season 14 News! Hello Season 14 Club members! I hadn't had anything significant to report in a while, but now we have an abundance of news! Here is what we've got: Misty Island Rescue has been released in the US. A Christmas DVD has been announced, Merry Winter Wish. Misty Island Rescue will be released in the UK and the television premiere of Season 14 on October 11th. Season 14 will premiere in the US in Mid-November. Ten Season 14 episodes have been announced so far, check out the Season 14 page for details. That's all for now. ZEM talk to me! 21:42, October 2, 2010 (UTC)